A Light in a World of Darkness
by Monkeys-Are-Dangerous-Reptiles
Summary: When Ginny reads Harry's journal, she finds something inexpected


A/N Another little one shot, where nobody dies, at least I think nobody dies. I'm working on a new longer fiction at the moment this is just to fill a little bit of spare time in my dull and boring day.  
  
bA LIGHT IN A WORLD OF DARKNESSIAnd as the veil of darkness falls upon the earth I can just make out a distant horizon far ahead of me on the path of life, which I walk. And on that horizon I see a small flicker of light that grows brighter with every step that I take towards it. I have found the light that will penetrate the darkness of the earth. I have found the light, which will keep me going through everything, no matter what. That light, that light that flickers on my distant horizon has a name. Her name is Ginny, and Ginny is the light, the light which I will wait for until the end of eternity. Ginny is the light, the light of my life.../I  
  
Harry Potter placed his quill on his desk and shut the small notebook in which he was writing. Since the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black, Harry had been encouraged to express his feelings by both Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. And Harry, not wishing to open his soul to a person wrote all of his thoughts, feelings and dreams down in a notebook, which Lupin had bought for him in a muggle shop. Harry sighed. He and Ginny Weasley had been friends since his fifth year and now, halfway through his sixth year Harry had realised that the youngest Weasley was more than just a friend to him. The only problem was that Harry couldn't find a way to tell her how he really felt.  
  
"Harry?" came a voice from the doorway.  
  
ISpeak of the devil/I, he thought.  
  
"Ginny?" he said turning to face the redheaded angel who smiled at him.  
  
"You've been up here for ages, Harry," she said. "I was wondering if you were writing your will."  
  
"Nah," said Harry grinning at her. "Just my journal."  
  
"Ah, yes. The infamous Harry Potter journal. So what have you written about today?"  
  
"Erm, nothing much," said Harry, blushing.  
  
"I don't believe you. You're blushing," she said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
IGod, she's beautiful/I, thought Harry.  
  
"Let me see," said Ginny.  
  
"I don't know," muttered Harry, blushing again.  
  
"You normally let me look," she said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
  
She walked forward and sat on his knee. Harry's stomach turned about five back flips. ICome on, Potter. Now's your chance. Tell her how you feel/I, he thought. Ginny picked up the journal and flipped it open. Harry didn't even try to stop her.  
  
"Let's see," she said, turning the pages. "Ah, here we go. Today's entry."  
  
She began to read it aloud.  
  
"And as the veil of darkness falls upon the earth I can just make out a distant horizon far ahead of me on the path of life, which I walk. And on that horizon I see a small flicker of light that grows brighter with every step that I take towards it," she paused. "This is very deep. Even for you," she said thoughtfully. "I have found the light that will penetrate the darkness of the earth. I have found the light, which will keep me going through everything, no matter what. That light, that light that flickers on my distant horizon has a name," she paused again. "So it's about a girl is it, Harry?" she asked with laughter in her eyes. "Her name is Ginny, and Ginny is the light, the light which I will wait for until the end of eternity. Ginny is the light, the light of my life..." Ginny stopped, speechless.  
  
She placed the journal down gently on the desk and looked at Harry.  
  
"I don't understand," she said.  
  
Harry just stared at her. ISay something you prat! You're a bloody idiot, Potter. Now say something to the girl/I, he thought as he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He placed his hand gently under Ginny's chin and pulled her closer. His lips met hers and it was complete bliss. Ginny was in utter shock. She didn't no what was going on, but she soon lost herself in the kiss. Harry ran his tongue along her lower lip asking for entry. She parted her lips slightly and as their tongues met, Ginny threw her hands up onto Harry's shoulders.  
  
They parted somewhat later gasping for breath.  
  
"What just happened here?" asked Ginny, quietly.  
  
She could hardly dare to believe it.  
  
"I love you, Ginny," whispered Harry.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Ginny, thunderstruck.  
  
"I love you. I've loved you for ages, I just haven't been able to find the right way to tell you. And I'm sorry about kissing you. I really shouldn't have, I mean I know that you stopped fancying me ages ago and that we're just friends now, but..." Harry blundered.  
  
Ginny put a finger to his lips and he stopped speaking. She leant forward and kissed him again. This time it was short but full of love, and passion.  
  
"I never got over you, Harry," she said very quietly.  
  
"You... you didn't?" stammered Harry. "But what about Michael and Dean?"  
  
"I thought that I would be able to forget you," she said. "But I couldn't. I'll only ever love one person."  
  
Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"I love you, Harry Potter," she whispered.  
  
Harry grinned, and he kissed her again. So many times he had dreamed of kissing her, and telling her that he loved her. But then it was only a dream. And as Dumbledore had once told him, Iit doesn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live/I. Well, he was living now and so he would live forever...  
  
A/N I hope you enjoyed it. As I said before I am working on a new story which will be more than one chapter. And also I haven't forgotten about the epilogue for bHogwarts: Past and Present/b. I'll be posting that soon, when I have less coursework to do. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review, I love hearing what you all think. 


End file.
